You're The One
by tsarina-lizzie
Summary: Everything seems to be going well for "perfect" couple Roman and Seth until a new mysterious guy moves in next door and new feelings begin to surface.
1. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot and original characters, everything belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

It was 5:49 AM, the clock on the microwave said as Roman poured coffee into his travel mug, all ready for work. He heard footsteps behind him, then a kiss on his neck, making him smile.

"Well good morning to you too." Roman laughed, "Sleep well last night?"

Seth smiled, "I did, last night was fun, you know after the movie..."

Seth kissed Roman's left shoulder, wrapping his arms around Roman's waist. Before last night, they had been on different work shifts and hadn't sat down and had a date night in months. Now that their schedules were going back to normal, they are planning to do it more often.

"That's good to hear." Roman smiled, closing his eyes and trying to stay in this moment for longer.

Seth's hand traveled into Roman's pants, Roman tilting his head back, moaning. "You know, we can always call in late, say we overslept or something and go upstairs..." Seth trailed off.

Roman opened his eyes, lifting his head, looking at his steaming hot coffee in his hand. He laughed, Seth's hand never leaving his pants.

"We can't, you've got to start getting ready for that open house and I've got to get to work in twenty minutes." Roman sighed, sounding upset. "Maybe we can do it later, after dinner?"

With that, Seth removed his hand from Roman's pants and his waist, walking over to the counter next to the fridge. He turned on the sink, washing his hands. Turning the sink off, Seth grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands, throwing the towel away in a trash can behind him. Opening a cabinet that held cups over top of the sink, grabbing a cup from there, sighing as well. Roman looked over his shoulder, seeing Seth's back. He was still in his pajamas shorts and a shirt he wears usually to the gym.

Going into the fridge, grabbing the pitcher filled with orange juice, Seth scoffed, shaking his head. He poured the orange juice into his cup, putting the pitcher back into the fridge before slamming the fridge door shut. It made a loud noise that caused Roman to jump.

"So now we're planning our sex life?" Seth asked, anger in his voice. To stop him from saying something else, he gulped down the orange juice and swallowing it before adding, "Why can't we just spice things up and have sex at least once again in the morning, like old times?"

Turning around, travel mug still in his hand, Roman gave a half smile. "I don't think my co-workers will agree with me smelling like sex, you know, being a school counselor and all..." He reasoned, drinking some of the coffee.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Then we take showers afterwards, no one will have to know that you had sex."

Roman shook his head, smiling fully. Putting his mug down onto the table, he walked up to Seth, letting one of his hands go around Seth's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, then pulled away, still smiling, "That's what I will always love about you - When anything bothers you, Seth Rollins must always talk about it."

"That and you love what's in my pants too." Seth laughed, now giving his anger up and smiling.

Roman nodded his head, "That too."

They both stood there smiling at each other before Roman looked at his watch and kissed Seth goodbye, saying, "Later tonight, I promise." and left the kitchen, going into the living room and grabbed his car keys.

"I love you, have a good day at work!" Roman yelled, opening the front door.

"I love you too!" Seth replied, staying where he was as he heard the front door slam and then a minute later a car starting, then driving out of the driveway.

* * *

After a long, hard day at work, Roman always went to Joe's bar for a few beers before he usually headed home but tonight Roman had ordered some hard liquor, just trying to forget about the hard day he had.

"Want another glass of scotch?" The bartender asked, pointing to the empty glass.

Roman looked up from his drink, shaking his head. "No, can I just get a glass of water?"

The bartender, Mike, grabbed the empty glass that he was drinking from and replaced it with a glass of water. Looking at his watch, a man sat down on the bar stool next to Roman.

"Scotch, please." He ordered.

Roman watched as Mike handed him a glass of scotch, the mysterious guy thanking him and smiling at Mike. The first thing Roman noticed about this guy was his hands. On his right hand, there was a small cut that looked new but didn't bother to take care of it.

"How'd you get that?" Roman asked.

The guy looked at him confused, asking, "Get what?" Roman pointed to his hand, then guy said, "Oh, that! Yeah, I got that earlier. See, I do some construction work and I was just put on this building that is supposed to be a grocery store and I got cut. It's nothing to really worry about though, I get these all the time."

Roman nodded his head, glancing around the empty bar, taking a sip of his water, swallowing it. He looked back at this guy, "What's your name?" He wondered.

The guy hesitated for a minute before saying, "Dean Ambrose... Yours?"

"Roman Reigns." Roman replies.

The two shake hands and Roman also notices his hands felt rough. After shaking his hand, Dean took a big gulp of scotch, looking straight forward to the wall, but Roman couldn't stop staring at his Adam's apple. Roman felt himself getting excited, quickly putting his hand in his lap to cover up the growth in his pants. He coughed, drinking some water. He was yelling at himself mentally for feeling sexually attracted to someone else rather than Seth - He was in love with Seth.

Looking down at his hands, Roman thought of a topic the two could talk about. They were the only two in the bar and no music was even playing. "Are you new to New York?"

Dean nodded, "I am, actually. I got put on a building here last year but after being put on this grocery store I'm working on now, I decided to move here. It's quite nice, I like it here."

Turning to Dean, he saw Dean looking him up and down. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, "So... Do you live nearby?"

"Yeah, my house isn't too far away."

"Are you in a relationship at the moment?" Roman wondered, eyes widening. He was shocked at this coming out of his mouth.

Dean started laughing, nodding his head. Roman saw he was blushing now too. "I am, sort of, actually. It's kind of complicated right now, he's still with his boyfriend but he told me he's going to leave him soon."

"He probably won't," Roman commented.

Dean and Roman shared an awkward stare at each other, then Dean's phone started ringing. He excused himself, getting down from the bar stool and leaving the bar area, going into the hallway near the bathrooms and the game room.

Roman couldn't believe the jealousy he was feeling right now. He reminded himself he loved Seth and then he felt bad for feelings these new feelings for this guy, Dean Ambrose. Sighing as he checked his watch, Roman shook his head realizing it was later than he thought. He was even late for dinner with Seth.

Roman got up from the bar stool, getting out his wallet and putting a $20 on the counter, walking away. When he got to the door, he grabbed his jacket and put it on. Seeing Dean in the hallway as he was leaving, Roman waved to him, Dean waved back, giving a smile.

* * *

Roman got a taxi home when he left the bar. Once he was home, he paid the taxi driver and walked up to his house. Opening the door, he quietly closed it just in case Seth had been sleeping. Walking into the living room, Roman saw Seth lying on the couch in the dark, watching reruns of trivia shows.

"Come on, say shampoo! Everyone buys that for a shower!" Seth yelled at the TV. When the person said something else and lost, Seth yelled, "See? You should've said shampoo!"

Roman couldn't help but laugh, making Seth jump. He sat up on the couch, leaving a spot for Roman to sit. Seth turned the lamp on, noticing that Roman was drunk. Roman sat down next to him, Seth grabbing the remote off the coffee table, turning the TV off. He turned his attention back to Roman.

"You missed dinner - "

Roman pulled Seth in for a kiss, biting his bottom lip and Seth let out a low moan, taking his shirt off. He went to unbutton Roman's shirt when Roman pulled away from the kiss and went to unbutton Seth's jeans when Seth stopped him, backing up. He gave a half grin, trying to process all that happened in the last few moments.

"What's going on, Rome?" Seth wondered, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner - "

Seth tried putting his hand on Roman's hand that was next to his knee but Roman moved his hand, putting it on his lap. Shaking his head, "That's not it, did something happen today?" Seth cut him off. "Rome, I know you by now - Something's not right, what is it?"

Roman took a sigh - He wasn't going to tell him about Dean. "I went to Joe's after work because I had a hard day." Roman explained, "During lunch, the agency called me to inform me that they will be looking at a few more people before they make the final judgment of giving us Julian. I just don't want people to keep saying no and he end up being hurt." Julian was an 8 year old boy that Roman and Seth had been wanting to raise since the summer of last year.

Seth could see how upset Roman had been about this and he shook his head again, sighing. He didn't know what to say to him, "Maybe one day they will see that we are fit to take care of him and say yes." Seth assured him, giving a half smile.

A minute passed as they didn't speak. Roman holding onto that comment, hoping that maybe one day it would become true. _One day_, Seth said. Not tomorrow or in a week, just one day. Maybe Seth was starting to give up on the thought of them being allowed to raise Julian, but not Roman, he wouldn't. Seth grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on.

"Come on, let's get your mind off of everything and let's watch some trivia shows. Just don't laugh when I yell at the TV again." Seth said, chuckling.

"Okay, I won't." Roman agreed.

Roman turned to face the TV, smiling. Seth grabbed a small pillow, laying down on the couch, putting the pillow on Roman's lap, resting his head on the pillow. After a couple episodes more of the trivia show, and Seth yelling at the people on the TV, it had gotten late and Roman was falling asleep. He woke up when Seth had come back from the kitchen, taking the last bite of an orange. Grabbing the pillow, Seth put it on the other side of the couch. Roman stood up, stretching out. His shirt came up, showing off some of his stomach, which made Seth whistle. Roman laughed, pulling his shirt down. Checking the time, he muttered a cuss word under his breath when he saw it was past midnight. How long had he been asleep?

"Ready to go upstairs?" Seth asks.

Nodding his head, they walked upstairs together. Roman yawned as they went into their room, Seth started to undress and put his pajamas on. Roman sighed as he went to close the window that they must have left open earlier, shutting it. He turned around and went over to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. Seth got into bed, watching as Roman taking his clothes off. Roman put his shirt on, getting in the bed and covering himself with the blanket, smiling as he got warm.

Turning to the other side, Roman faced Seth and he smiled at him. Closing his eyes, Roman put an arm under his pillow. Seth couldn't help but feel happiness as he watched Roman fall asleep.

"Roman?" Seth speaks.

Half asleep, Roman replies, "Hmm?"

"I love you." Seth said, his voice cracking.

"I love you too."

Seth felt the tears forming as he brought a hand up to Roman's face, tracing his jaw. Roman felt Seth's finger tracing over his face, wondering why it sounded as if Seth were about to cry.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back with another story for you guys! I actually started writing this story last year before I wrote Double Vision, but I put it away and these last month I've been writing and changing some stuff around in this series.

Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy this! Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon. I would love to hear what you guys think of it!

Thank you again and sending loads of virtual hugs. You guys are awesome, Lizzie.


	2. Are You Sure?

Waking up, Roman adjusted his eyes. His eyes traveled to the clock, seeing it was 11:23 AM. At first he worried he was late for work, then reminded himself he had the day off. Roman checked to see if Seth was still sleeping, hoping he had the day off too, but saw the empty spot. Sighing, Roman took off his bed sheets and got out of bed. He picked up a long sleeve dark blue shirt from the floor and walked out of his room, going down the stairs. He went into the kitchen, checking to see if there were any voicemails on the phone. There wasn't any. Walking over to the fridge, Roman opened it and grabbed the carton of milk, opening the lid and drinking it from the carton. He put the lid back on, swallowing. He put the milk back in the fridge, shutting the door, wiping his mouth with his shirt. He walked into the hallway, opening the front door. He stepped out onto the step. His socks got damp from the snow that was melting, he started to shiver from the freezing cold air. It was a mistake to go out in his boxers.

Quickly he got the mail out of the mailbox, looking through the mail to see they were all bills. Looking up from a split seconds, he saw his new neighbor coming out of the house next to his, holding a lit cigarette between two fingers. The neighbor looked up at Roman, smiling.

"I'm guessing we're neighbors." Dean said, "That's cool."

Roman just looked at Dean as put the cigarette up to his lips. Roman watched as he removed the cigarette from his mouth, letting out smoke.

"Yeah," Roman agreed, "it is."

Dean started walking towards his car. Throwing the cigarette on the ground, Dean stepped on it. Unlocking his car door, he looked back at Roman and started to smile widely. "I've got to get to the store before the next snow storm hits, have a nice day and you might want to take care of that problem you've got... Bye, neighbor." Dean said, waving to him before getting into his car.

As Dean started his car, Roman looked down to see what "problem" Dean was talking about and saw he had an erection.

* * *

After a warm shower, Roman got dressed, putting his hair into a loose ponytail. He went downstairs, getting comfortable on the couch. The TV in the background was playing the news. Roman started writing checks to who they owed bills too, putting them in envelopes and filling out information. When he got to the last envelope, he saw it was from the bank. Opening it, Roman quickly scanned the front and back page of the charges that both Roman and Seth made from their joint account.

Roman stopped when he noticed something. He checked it twice, making sure he was reading this right; There was a withdrawal of two thousand dollars on the fifteenth of this month. Under that he saw there was a payment for a mortgage bill. Roman turned to the front page, seeing it said the right names. Were they sure that there was a payment for a mortgage and a withdrawal from their joint account? But he just wrote a check to pay their monthly mortgage and before taking any money out of their account, Roman or Seth would tell the other one so there wasn't any confusion later on.

Roman took a deep breath, telling himself everything was fine. He would just ask Seth about it later.

* * *

It was almost 9 PM when Seth came home, bringing a bag of take-out Chinese food into the living room where he found Roman on the sofa, reading something on his laptop. Once he saw Seth coming into the room, he closed his laptop, placing it on the coffee table. He smiled at Seth as he sat down next to him on the couch.

"Long day at the office?" Roman asked, watching Seth get out a bowl and hand it to him. Seth looked up at him nodding his head.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Usually you call home before you leave for work so if I'm home, I can start dinner or the other way around." Roman replied, "what happened?"

Seth got up from the couch, going into the kitchen. Roman heard a drawer opening, silverware being moved around, then it being slammed shut. He saw that there were two bottles of soda in a separate bag, Roman reaching over and grabbing his drink. Seth came back into the living room with two plates and silverware.

Roman got up from the couch, putting the bottle of soda on the coffee table. He went into the kitchen, finding Seth holding a plate in one hand, another in a cabinet to get another plate. "I don't need a plate, I can eat my food from the box."

Seth didn't say anything to him, instead getting a plate out. He put the plates and silverware on the counter, turning to look at Roman. He smiled at him, Roman smiling back. They were standing in the middle of the kitchen, Roman holding onto edge of the island, silence filling the room. Roman could see something was bothering Seth, but what was it? Could it have been what happened at work today?

Opening his mouth to say something, Seth kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, adding more to the kiss. Roman moaned, Seth removing his arms and putting them around Roman's waist. His hands went to unbutton Roman's jeans, then started to unzip them, letting out a laugh. Pulling away from the kiss, they both were panting. Seth could see Roman's eyes were full of desire.

"What's wrong, Roman?"

He shook his head. Raising his fingers up to his lips, Roman was deep in thought. Seth was starting to worry about what he might say. "Have you started smoking recently?"

Confused, Seth quickly shook his head no. "Why?"

Roman pointed to him, "You taste like cigarettes."

Seth bit his lip, trying to think of an answer. Grabbing onto the counter, trying to find the plates. He grabbed them, faking a smile. "I know why; My co-worker, AJ Lee, she was so excited about selling her hundredth house that she went around kissing everyone at the office today." He lied, giving a nervous chuckle.

Roman cocked his head to the side, noticing how Seth wouldn't look him in the eyes and instead his eyes kept travelling back to the plates. Was he lying about something? "Congratulations for her... Isn't she the one that I met at the Christmas party, the one who I got into an argument with over a piece of cheesecake?" He recalls, "Wasn't she dating someone?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I think she still is, I'm not sure. We haven't talked in a few weeks. And yes, she's the one you fought over cheesecake with at the Christmas party." He laughs at the memory, "You see, kissing people is her way of showing everyone she works with is that she loves us."

Roman nodded his head. It seemed like he believed Seth's story, "Wouldn't that be against the business' rule? And you don't just taste like a cigarette after peck." Seth turned around, grabbing the plates, sighing loudly. Ignoring his question, Roman scoffed. "Fine, don't answer my question..." He says, turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

Roman stopped in the hallway, noticing a photo of Seth and Roman at a dinner with friends. They were smiling, Roman giving Seth a loving look as Seth looked down, smiling. He was blushing in the picture. Whenever the both of them walked by the photo, they always found themselves staring at it for a moment; The photo was of their year anniversary, which was enjoyed with close friends Natalya and her husband Tyson.

Smiling at the photo, Roman walked back into the living room. He sat on the couch, putting a pillow on his lap, staring at the TV but not paying attention to the news story playing. His mind kept going back to the fact Seth tasted like cigarettes. Seth coming into the living room speaking brought Roman out of his thoughts, "One of my clients wanted to buy a house and this last month I've been suggesting almost every home I thought she'd been interested in..." He trailed off, handing Roman a plate with the silverware, then his box of pepper steak and onions. "She wanted to move here to Manhattan, so I was looking at every house in Manhattan that was for sale only to find out that she found a house she really wanted to buy in Brooklyn." He continues, grabbing his dinner and took it out of the box, putting it on the plate and mixed it before taking his first bite. Roman nodded his head, eating his dinner straight from the box. "Today I told her I had to let her go because it wasn't my area that I work in."

"That sucks." Roman says. He rests a hand on Seth's arm, rubbing it. "At least you got to see all the houses on the market..." He jokes, thinking of earlier when he saw that there was a payment for a mortgage. Maybe Seth had bought a new house and decided to surprise him soon with it? "... Did you find any that you'd like, one you could see us living in?"

Seth puts the plate on his lap, reaching over to grab his soda from the coffee table. The soda was already opened, half drunken, and Seth gulped the rest down. To Roman it seemed like he was ignoring his question. Seth put the bottle of soda back on the coffee table, sighing. He shook his head, moving his fork around the plate but not eating his dinner.

"I saw one that I liked, but it wasn't in a price range we could afford, Rome. Why, do you want to move?" Seth asks.

Roman shook his head no, looking down at his empty box. "I was just curious." He says in a low voice. Lifting his head, "Hey, did you pay the mortgage bill this month?"

"No."

_Maybe the bank just mixed up some payments_, Roman thought. It could've happened, right?

Roman turns his head, looking at his watch. It was getting late. Sighing, Roman got up from the couch again and walked out of the living room. He didn't know why, but he had this gut feeling that something wasn't right with how Seth had been acting lately. Before the different schedules, Seth had been acting strange with him leaving in the middle of the night, saying friends needed to see him, then when they ran into the friend, they denied seeing him the night before. Could he be cheating on Roman? No, that was impossible. They've talked about marriage before, both of them wanted to raise a child together.

Going into the kitchen, Roman tried to think of something else. He threw the box away, throwing the fork into the sink and placing the plate on the counter. He heard footsteps behind him. Seth threw away half of his dinner, putting his dishes in the sink. He stood behind Roman, staring at his back. Turning around, Roman had a smile on his face, "I'm going to take a shower, if you want to join me." He says, winking.

"I'll join you." Seth agreed.

Roman nods his head, walking out of the room. He went upstairs, Seth following him. Once he was in the bathroom, Roman kept the door open and started to undress. Turning on the shower, Roman got in, closing the curtain and standing under the warm water for a few moments, his eyes closed. Seth came into the room, "I'm here." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt. He took off his pants. He got into the shower with Roman, who was putting shampoo in his hair. Seth watched as Roman washed out the shampoo, then stepped out of the water, grabbing the conditioner bottle as he let Seth get some warm water.

Seth watched as Roman put the conditioner in his hair, standing under the warm water, not doing anything. Seth smiled at a memory.

"Do you remember when we first met? Not before our friends decided to hook us up, but when we met the first year of college? You had the dorm two doors down from mine. It was like the second weekend of the semester and your roommate and I had gone out partying and we had gotten really drunk, when we decided to come back to his dorm. It was like two in the morning on a Sunday and we were trying to keep quiet, which we thought was working until you woke up, turned the light on to see me on top of him naked." Seth recalled, noticing Roman was starting to chuckle.

"... And then the next morning when I saw you in the hallway, I said out loud that you must've been the guy who was on top of my roommate the night before." Roman continued the story, his chuckles stopping. "Who knew just years later our friends would've been trying to get us to go on a date."

Roman and Seth switched spots, Roman washing the conditioner out of his hair, Seth found himself tracing a part of Roman's tribal tattoo on his right arm. He loved the tattoo. Then his hand made it's way up to Roman's face, feeling his wet cheek. Seth kissed Roman's lips, his jaw, moving to his neck. Seth bit his neck, Roman letting out a groan.

Seth's arm traveled down to Roman's cock, slowly stroking it. Roman let out a low moan, he kissed Seth's his neck, then his shoulder. His lips traveled down Seth's body to his chest as Seth continued to slowly stroke him, who let out a gasp when Roman licked his nipple. He started to pick up the pace, Roman feeling his muscles tensing up, his heart starting to beat faster. Soon after Roman's head was on Seth's shoulder, panting as he came in Seth's hand.

He stood tall, getting out of the water that had turned cold. Seth got under the cold water, shouting "Oh my God!" and Roman smiled while he got the soap, getting ready to clean himself.

"Actually, we saw each other after that." Roman says, "It wasn't just that time when I caught you hooking up with my roommate, then our friends set us up on that date."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked curiously.

Turning around, he wet the bar of soap and starting to rub his body with it. "You might not remember it, but I do. You were at the last football game of our second year in college with some of your friends and after the game, which we won, they had a party for the team. I saw you there and went up to you and tried flirting with you before you told me about a crush of yours."

Seth's eyes widen, Roman handing the soap as he gets out of the water, Roman getting out of the cold water and washed himself quickly.

"Oh my God, now I remember." Seth said, his voice cracking a little. "I must've gotten really drunk because my friends did tell me that I had told multiple people that night about my crush. Oh my... I'm sorry."

Roman shrugged it off. They switched spots, Roman getting out of the shower and grabbed a towel, leaving the room. He went into their bedroom, getting out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Drying off, Roman got dressed when Seth entered the room holding a towel on his shoulder. Roman got into bed, covering himself with the bed sheets, watching Seth dry off, then as he got dressed. Seth took both dirty towels, leaving the room. He came back minutes later, he got under the sheets.

"Shit, I'm freezing." He mutters.

"Want to watch a movie?" Roman wonders. "It's been a while and I think On Demand might have that movie you've been wanting to see for a while now... The one with Leonardo DiCaprio in it..."

"The Great Gatsby?"

Roman snapped his fingers, "That's the one!"

Seth nods his head, Roman handing him the remote. They turned on the TV, Seth going onto On Demand and looking for the movie. Seth yawned, finding the movie and pressing play. Roman put his arm around Seth's neck, both of them relaxing and watching the movie.

They paused forty minutes into the movie so Roman could go make popcorn. He was down there for five minutes, Seth staying upstairs. Roman came back into the room to find Seth looking angrily at his phone, texting someone. Sitting down, Roman put the bowl of popcorn in between them, taking a handful of popcorn and putting some in his mouth.

"There a problem?" Roman asked.

Seth closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He threw his phone onto the nightstand, his jaw clenched. He looked at Roman, "You know how I've been acting strange these past few days?" Roman slowly nodded his head. He swallowed the popcorn, freezing. What was Seth going to tell him? "Well, you remember my ex, Jimmy Jacobs?"

"The wrestler?"

"Yeah, him. Well, he came into the office about three days ago and he wanted me to help him find a house." Seth confessed, sighing. "I tried to assign him to one of my co-workers, but he wants to work with me. So I've been sending him houses and took him to a coupe open houses, but he still can't find anything." He continued, "I didn't know if I should tell you because I didn't want you worrying about me being with my ex but - "

"Hey, it's fine." Roman said, reassuring him with a smile. "At least you told me, right?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "It's just, we got into a fight because I told him looking for houses that he'd might like was hard because it seemed like he didn't like anything I picked out for him and he said that wasn't true. Then he told me to just wait until tomorrow and he'd come over to the office to tell me what kind of things he's looking for, that is, if the weather isn't bad."

In the background, the movie went off, a woman promoting a TV series came on the TV.

"Maybe it's uncomfortable for the both of you because you two used to date and now you're helping him look for a house and it isn't with you." Roman suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "I know when one of my co-workers were getting a divorce, he said it was hard looking for a place to live without his wife. Don't worry, you'll help him find a house." Roman smiled, patting Seth's thigh.

"Thanks, that helped a little." Seth replied, "Do you want to finish the movie? I know it's getting late and depending on the weather, may have work tomorrow."

* * *

Oh my, thank you everyone for the follows and reviews. I love you guys! Some scenes have been changed, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you, Lizzie.


End file.
